Nelliel Tu OderSchvank
'Introduction' Neliel Tu Odelschwank is an Arrancar and one of two known former Third Espada. She is currently a soldier in the 1st Division. 'Personality' As Nelliel, she is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her child form. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Though Nelliel has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Espada that it is 'acceptable' when it involves vengeance, she does not view even that as a reason to fight. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Fracción, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that Pesche and Dondochakka decided to simply be content with her child form and banished themselves from Las Noches. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated, a trait shared with Kenpachi Zaraki. During her numerous fights with Nnoitra, Nelliel is relatively calm and silent when fighting, preferring to speak only when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Arrancar. She enjoys reading, and often reads a book after her missions or after waiting for Nnoitra to wake up after their recent battle. Nelliel is a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. History (Bleach Manga) Nelliel was once a member of Aizen's Army as one the former 3rd Espada. During her time in that position, she was constantly challenged by Nnoitra Gilga to fights to prove that males are stronger than females. At some point she saw that Nnoitra had wiped out entire colony of Arrancar prompting Nelliel to ask him why as he was given no order to do so. Nnoitra stated that no one ever ordered him not to kill them. Nelliel reminded him that Aizen's orders were to "seek the Vasto Lorde," further explaining that murdering entire colonies stood against that order. His response was since not all Arrancar were loyal to Sōsuke Aizen that their is a possibility of rebellion in the future. He further reasoned that if he can take them out then they are not Vasto Lorde, stating that he is following orders just fine. Gilga then expresses that se is getting uptight over a few hunderd Hollows. Neliel just tells he should mind what he says as they were once Hollows and was luck and fortune that they were able to evolve. Nnoitra taunts her to attack if she felt she could beat him if it made her mad. She plainly responded that she was shocked as even becoming an Arrancar, Nnoitra was nothing more than a child. Nel is chased by Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, and Bawabawa. While Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida are running to Las Noches to save Orihime Inoue, they come across Nel and think she is a young Human being chased by three Hollows. After Ichigo and his friends attack the three, Nel yells at him to stop being mean to them. Ichigo then realizes that Nel is actually a Hollow herself and not a Human. They all then apologize to Ichigo and his friends because they didn't think their game of "eternal pursuit" would cause such a misunderstanding and they all introduce themselves. Nel tells Ichigo that Dondochakka and Pesche are her brothers and Bawabawa is their pet. Ichigo is confused by this as he's never heard of Arrancar having siblings. Dondochakka explains that he just found Nel lying around and that he just had to become her brother. Everyone then decides to ride Bawabawa to get to Las Noches faster. In the way there, Ichigo questions if they are really Arrancar since they have a different feel then the ones he met in the Human World. Nel explains that the ones who went to the Human World were Números, who are Arrancar who are at least as strong as Menos Grande. She continues to explain that they are ruled by the Espada and are combat experts who are "filthy bugs". She then notices that Ichigo is not like an Arrancar either because of his lack of mask and black clothes. Ichigo then tells her he's a Shinigami and that causes Nel to panic thinking that they will all get killed if they go to Las Noches. All of a sudden, Runuganga, the guardian of the white sands, appears and confronts Nel and her friends Runuganga explains that he got information from Las Noches about people invading and that Nel joining with them is unforgivable and Nel tries to explain that she isn't with them. All of a sudden, Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō and splits Runuganga's head in half. Ichigo believes he's won, but Runuganga gets back up and brings his head back together. Nel explains that he is all of the sand in the area and that he can always come back together. Ichigo, realizing he can't be beaten, decides to escape and think of a strategy. Runuganga says he won't allow that though and forms a massive pit in the sand that starts sucking them down. Ichigo asks Nel if he has a weakness and she explains it's water and he asks where they're going to find that. All of a sudden, a huge blast of ice comes and completely freezes Runuganga. The ice breaks and kills Runuganga. Ichigo looks to see who did that and finds Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Ichigo jumps off of Bawabawa and goes to meet Rukia and Renji. Nel is panicked by this, continuing to think that Shinigami are bad. Ichigo returns with Rukia and Renji and they begin riding Bawabawa again. They eventually make it to the side of Las Noches and break into the palace with force. Ichigo and his group break into Las Noches and split into five directions, leaving Nel and her brothers behind. The siblings decide to follow Ichigo, but get lost. Nel is the only one who catches up to Ichigo, arriving just in time to be confronted by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, a Privaron Espada with a number of #103. When Dordoni tries to fire a Cero blast at Ichigo, Nel steps in, absorbing the blast and firing it back. Enraged, Dordoni attacks Nel, who is then saved by Ichigo. Ichigo apologizes to her for holding back his power, which caused her to step in and get hurt. Dordoni then makes an attempt at attacking Nel further to goad Ichigo into using his Hollowfication. Outraged, Ichigo places Nel down and Hollowfies, attacking and defeating Dordoni with ease, as Nel looks on. Dordoni later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her "saliva" to heal his wounds. He then explains to Ichigo and Nel why he has faced them and then goes to attack them again even though he has already lost. Ichigo swiftly takes him down and leaves with Nel. During her trip further into Las Noches with Ichigo, she witnesses his clashes with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada. After Ichigo finishes off Grimmjow, they are suddenly attacked by Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th Espada. As they fight, Nnoitra notices Nel, recognizes her stating she has become pathetic and asks if her broken mask aches. Ichigo then questions how Nnoitra knows Nel. Nnoitra explains that he wondered why she was here figuring Ichigo brought her, but states he realizes now Ichigo brought her not knowing who she really was. Ichigo is confused, not knowing what Nnoitra means so the Espada explains that she is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, an ex-Espada. Nel tries to deny the accusation prompting Nnoitra to step on her, but Ichigo blocks the attack and while Ichigo is telling Nel to not worry, he is kicked himself and is sent flying. Nnoitra comments that it does seem as though she has lost her memory, but after getting her head broken it's no wonder she has forgotten all that has happened. Ichigo questions what he means by broken; Nnoitra explains as he picks Nel up by her head that he is the one who broke her head. Ichigo yells at him to stop and becomes enraged, charging at him, but Nnoitra counters only for Ichigo to get in close and slash him down the center of his chest. But Ichigo then realizes his blade has made contact, but has done nothing. Nnoitra asks if he has already forgotten that there is no way he can cut him with that blade. He then kicks Ichigo again sending him further away, explaining that Nel always made him mad just like Ichigo is doing right now, thus why he broke her head from behind and threw her out of Las Noches. Ichigo screams at him to let her go and rushes to attack him, but Nnoitra counters and throws Nel away in the process. As he goes over to a wounded Ichigo, he states that it was time to end this as he grabs Ichigo's sword arm and breaks his wrist. Seeing Ichigo hurt triggers Nel's transformation into her original form much to Nnoitra's surprise. Nnoitra states that she has returned to her original form. Before he realizes it, she uses Sonído to move Ichigo to a safe distance away from him. After a small talk with Ichigo, who reassures her that they are still friends, Nel resolves to face Nnoitra. Though Ichigo is uncertain at first, he sees the tattoo on her back signifying her former rank as 3rd Espada. Nelliel rushes to attack Nnoitra and cuts him across the chest before he can react, surprising him. He tries to attack her, but she effortlessly kicks his Zanpakutō away, pushing him off balance and sending him a distance away from her. He eventually stops himself and fires a Cero at her, causing Ichigo to scream out trying to warn her. Nelliel simply places her hand up stopping the blast entirely much to Nnoitra's surprise. She then sucks the entire blast into her mouth and fires a Cero Doble at him causing a large explosion. Tesra lets Orihime go as he runs off to aid his master, but no sooner than he does that he is sent flying away into nearby debris. Nnoitra appears injured along his right side, asking Tesra who told him to let go of that woman to which he apologizes. Nnoitra smiles at Nelliel and asks her what was wrong, questioning her as to how he could still be alive following that attack. He notes that her face is asking that. He then admits that he forgot about her Cero Doble, her trademark technique. He then explains to her that she doesn't get it as she has forgotten one thing. He asks her how many years have passed since she disappeared. He then states that she shouldn't think the power of the current Espada is the same as when she was an Espada and that the number on her back is meaningless now. The two Arrancar continue to battle with both facing each other evenly. As they fight Nnoitra asks if she remembers calling him a beast and even saying their strengths weren't even. He then gloats, asking how it feels being beaten to death by the same beast. Nelliel then kicks his Zanpakutō away as Nnoitra goads her. Nelliel tells him it's such a pity as it will be difficult to transform again after only just returning to her original form. Therefore she didn't want to resort to it, and she begins to release her Zanpakutō. Nnoitra, realizing what she is doing, moves to stop her, but isn't fast enough and is forced back by the release of Reiatsu. He is quickly overwhelmed as Nelliel uses her "Lanzador Verde" technique which he tries to stop with his Zanpakutō, but the attack gets through, slamming him against a slab of rock Nelliel goes to Nnoitra and tells him that it's over, but he should not despair as she will not take his life. However, she reverts into a child much to everyone's surprise. Nnoitra steps on her and laughs before kicking her again, prompting an enraged Ichigo to attack again, only to be slammed into the ground. After getting bored with fighting Ichigo, he commands Tesra to finish him off, to which Tesra releases his Zanpakutō and proceeds to beat Ichigo mercilessly. Nnoitra then forces Nel to watch as Ichigo is brutalized. She is soon healed by Orihime when Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to fight Tesra, then Nnoitra. Nel, after being left unconscious for a brief period of time, awakens and locks eyes with Nnoitra while saying his name as he dies, hinting that her memories are permanently restored. But when Coyote Starrk suddenly appears to kidnap Orihime, she remains on the battlefield as Ichigo leaves to rescue her. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, while Ichigo is patrolling Karakura Town, Nel falls out of the sky, surprising Ichigo. Before Ichigo can question Nel, she tells him that Hueco Mundo has been taken over. Shortly after, Pesche arrives, and they are taken to Ichigo's home, where he explains what happened in Hueco Mundo. Along with Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Kisuke Urahara, Nel and Pesche travel to Hueco Mundo. Upon arriving, Nel is kept quiet by Ichigo as the enemy is close by. As the group notice all the bodies lying around, Ichigo stops Nel from looking at them. As the group travels through Hueco Mundo, Nel suddenly senses Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun fighting, and pops up from behind Ichigo, declaring this fact. When Ichigo asks why she's on his back, she replies she's going to protect his back, though with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, to which Ichigo just tells her to hold on tight so she won't get hurt. She explains to Ichigo who the Tres Bestias are, calling them "three crazy monsters." Then Nel proceeds to say the enemy will probably be wiped out in a matter of seconds if they're fighting, and calls it terrible, covering Ichigo's eyes. Soon after, Ichigo notices a massive explosion, prompting Nel to remind him that the Tres Bestias are devils and attempting to make Ichigo stay back while they fight, saying Ichigo would just get in the way and she wouldn't make fun of him. To this matter, Ichigo isn't pleased at all, and instead he continues on to the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo's base. After arriving at the camp, Nel is shocked by the defeat of Harribel's Fracción. When Ichigo begins to fight the Quincy, he leaves Nel to Orihime. Several days later, as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is confronting Ichigo in the Soul King Palace, an adult Nelliel leaps over him and tackles Ichigo. Nelliel explains that Urahara made her an armband that allows her to transform into her adult form at will, though she is not sure that she can transform into her child form again. When Grimmjow berates her for being in the way, Nelliel tells him that she does not have to take orders from a lower-ranked Espada like him, prompting Grimmjow to challenge her to prove she deserves the rank of #3 more than he does. However, they are interrupted when a voice tells them to enter a nearby black box. Nelliel accompanies Ichigo and his allies through Wahrwelt, and the group splits up to look for Grimmjow. Nelliel later stands outside Askin Nakk Le Vaar's Gift Bereich, noting how it is collapsing like Urahara thought it might. She remarks that carrying four souls out of it would be difficult, and is shocked to see that the entrance is so small. She remarks that she wanted to see Ichigo again as she leaps toward the entrance 'Five World Prologue' 'Five World Fairy Tail Campaign' Relationships 'Alliance' 'Acts Of Order' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' '1st Division' 'Sanji' 'Brook' Brook accidentally took advantage of Neliel's naivety, asking to see her panties before the Battle in the Worth Woodsea, not expecting Neliel to actually show her panties to him. 'Milliana' 'Kurotsuchi' Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: As a former Espada, Nelliel has a great deal of experience in fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice, and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right, several times. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel is quite a skilled fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She also used her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat skills. Sonído Master: Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. She was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She easily transported the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks. Cero: Nelliel fire a pink cero from her mouth or from her hands. Being a former Espada, her Cero is powerful. * Cero Doble ''' (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), Sero Dōburu; Spanish for "Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"): She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent '''Cero Doble. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel can fend off attacks from gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launch her opponent several meters away with a single punch, and effortlessly slice through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent with one swing of her Zanpakutō. She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. At one point, she latched onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance. Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. Her Reiatsu is Pink. Zanpakutō Gamuza (羚騎士 (ガミューサ), Gamyūsa; Spanish for "Chamois", Japanese for "Antelope Knight"): Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. * Resurrección: Its release command is "Declare" (謳え, utae; Viz: "Praise") Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materialize their weapons upon release). These features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or jouster. * Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. ** Enhanced Strength: While in her released form, her might increases further. ** Enhanced Spiritual Power: While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. ** Lanzador Verde (翠の射槍 (ランサドール・ヴェルデ), ransadōru verude; Spanish for "Green Lancer," Japanese for "Jade Lance"): Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra and break his Zanpakutō, which he was using to block the attack. ** Flechas Verdes '''(Spanish for "Green Arrows"): ** '''Tornado Verde (Spanish for "Green Tornado"): Trivia *Nelliel's Japanese VA is Tomoko Kaneda who also voices Young Boa Sandersonia and Chip in One Piece * Nelliel's English VA is Colleen O Shaughnessey who also voices Ino Yamanaka and Konohamaru Sarutobi in Naruto Category:Espada Category:1st Divison Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series) Category:1st Division Category:Shatter Squad Category:Swordswomen Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Shapeshifting Category:2nd Fleet Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order